Olaf's Fire Survival Plan
by Monolaf317
Summary: An educational and funny fanfic featuring Olaf learning fire safety from his own common sense.


"Hi! What's that poster there?

"Oh, this? This is in the event the castle has a major fire. I just finished up creating this escape plan, and I'll be sure to tell Anna and Kristoff about this. (She stretches) I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Olaf...oh, and you can get a head start on reading those plans."

"Goodnight, Elsa."

(He tries to read the poster and all the little words. He squints. He turns the poster upside down.)

"Yawwwnn…this is all long-winded stuff. I already got my personal flurry, so I don't need to worry about _any_ fire anymore."

(He falls asleep. And POOF, I appear.)

Just look. She was trying to teach him how to get out of the castle! He doesn't even have a plan! I gotta straighten him up!

(I blow the fire whistle near the poster, and that sure gets him awake!)

"Whoa whoa whoa hey! Who you are? Who are you? Wait, what?"

Me? I'm your official uh, Fire Guy. I'm your Common Sense! Get it? Now, reading fire plans aren't boring and that personal flurry of yours can't always help you out. Elsa was showing you on how to get out of the castle!

"I know how to get out of the castle!"

With a fire going on, Charlie? _Uh uh!_ You're coming with me, Pops! You got a lot to learn!

(I take him outside.)

Let's take a look at that castle here for a minute. Got a nice layout. A lotta bedrooms-mostly upstairs, bathrooms, living rooms-mostly downstairs…But we're gonna have a little problem. In one of the bottom rooms to start with…let's see, uh...ah hah!

Remember that old, frayed lamp cord that Elsa asked you to check out? Suppose that the bare wire's untouched. That could get hot enough to start the rug smoldering-might even work up onto the overstuffed chair. In small time, no flames, but there's an awful lot of smoke, and the smoke's got poison gas mixed in with it and believe it or not, it's what kills more people than anything else in a fire.

Now that smoke lies to the stairway and takes it right up to the higher floors like it was a chimney. But the castle, like any house, is like a big box with a lid on, so it fills up with smoke from the top down-this is even true in a one story house.

Alright, now let's put you in your bed, asleep. And take a look of what can happen. Ah? Look there, Pops. You left the bedroom door open like you always do. So the smoke comes right in from the hall, and starts to fill up the room.

Like I said, it fills up from the ceiling down, so the top half of the room gets pretty thick by the time you wake up! You jump out of bed, smack into it, and _bango_!

("COUGH! CHOKE! COUGH! COUGH!")

A little matter of carbon monoxide, Charlie. One of those gases that's mixed in with the smoke. You can't see it, you can't smell it, but it's there. And sometimes, just a couple of whiffs can get you groggy-even knock you out. A couple of more whiffs-

(THUD.)

…It could be all over.

(Gotta put his angelic, harp-playing spirit back in his body!)

Matter of fact, 80% of all fire victims die without even having seen the flames.

Alright, just a second, now let's say you got out of that one. You have the door closed. Now, a plain, old, ordinary door will keep out most of the smoke and even the heat and flame for as much as fifteen, maybe twenty minutes. But that's _if_ the door is closed.

Naturally, you ought to always to use normal exits-like a door, when you can. But feel it first (with a hand).

"OUWCH!"

If it's hot, you never-DON'T OPEN IT!

(I get down! WOOOOSH! Thud.)

This time, it's superheated air! One breath, and it's curtains again!

(Gotta put his spirit back in his body again…)

Hold it! Come on back! Let's say you got out of that one too. You still got a problem. Time, there ain't much left. The temperature can get up to a thousand degrees in three or four minutes where you are. Because that superhot air is really pouring in. There's still no flames, but the whole room could go any second! Close the door, that'll help keep the heat out!

(Slam!)

But now what'll you do? Huh? You'll do something stupid, like trying to save the banjo or a teddy bear or a hanging picture. (Look at him go with all that stuff on him!)

Forget it, you gotta get out! _Fast!_

"UWAAAH!" (Pitiful, he's running all over in circles!)

DON'T PANIC! The window, right! That's the only way out! But don't forget-

(CRASH! Thud.)

…You're on the second floor…!

(Gotta put his spirit back in his body for the _third time_…)

Okay, you got the message now, pal? You take chances if you want, but do you want things like that to happen to others, like Sven, because you didn't do nothing about it?

(He shakes his head no)

You gotta have a plan, Pops! _A plan!_ Okay pal, I'm giving you one more chance. Don't look, just do like I tell ya.

(I plop him back in his original position. He wakes up. Was that a dream to him? And POOF, I disappear. He still hears my voice, though.)

Get the plan Elsa made! Help pin it up on the wall where everyone can see!

Help make notes about the things that gotta be fixed and replaced around the castle!

Help the servants put a connecting door that only opens into the hall!

Can you get the screens off easily from the inside?

Make sure the windows open easily too!

Don't forget, put in those collapsible ladders near the bedroom window!

And Pops, help make sure that there is a ladder that can be used by somebody from the outside!

And join in and talk with everybody together sometime! As for you, don't hide under the bed or in the closet! You might do this when you're scared, you know.

After all, the most dangerous time is when everybody's asleep. Here's how it'll work and what you should do.

Now, when an adult like Elsa or Kristoff blows the fire whistle, wake up, roll out of bed quick and remain on the floor down low and crawl to the door.

They'll ask you if the door is hot (touch it), and if it is, don't open it.

Crawl over to the window and get out onto the roof. The others will use the secondary escapes from their rooms!

Then the adults will get the ladder from the outside and bring it over to where you are on the roof. They may help you down, you're safe now! The servants will have already called the fire department as fast as they could, and you help make sure that nobody's still missing in the castle (Count noses.)

One more thing to remember, Pops!

Cooperate in a drill before the actual thing really happens.

THE END.

* * *

**Based off a Donald Duck cartoon with almost the exact same name.**


End file.
